Caillou's Teddy Shirt/Transcript
Storyteller: Who's ready for a story? kids took their toys and ready for a story Look at all those teddy bears! This story is called, "Caillou's Teddy Shirt." Caillou: puts Teddy next to the car race' You sit here, Teddy. Here it comes, Teddy!! Vroom!! Vroom!! Vroom!! ''let go of his car to teddy '''Rosie: walking with her duckies ''Ducky! Ducky! Acky! Me play!! '''Caillou': Okay. gasps and looked at his teddy shirt ''No!!!! '''Storyteller': Caillou couldn't believe his eyes. Rosie was wearing his very favorite shirt. Caillou: and drops his car ''Mommy!!! Mommy! 'Doris: What is it, Caillou? '''Caillou: Rosie is wearing my Teddy Shirt! walks away with the duckies Doris: comes closer to Caillou. ''It's much too small for you so I gave it to Rosie to wear. '''Caillou': It's not to small for me, it's mine! let go of her hand and walks away is still walking with her duckies Doris: takes his shirt off from Rosie ''I need this shirt, Rosie. '''Rosie': Teddy shirt! Doris: I'll get you your nice Mousy shirt, Rosie. Okay? nods yes puts on shirt and grunting Caillou: See, it still fits me! and Rosie watched him putting on the shirt ''It's perfect! '''Doris': Okay. Rosie: comes laughing to Caillou and tickles his belly ''Ticky! Ticky! '''Caillou': Stop that! scene wipes from left Caillou: was playing with his car ''Vroom!! Vroom!! Vroom!! ''felt his tummy was itchy Storyteller: Poor Caillou! His tummy was itching from the carpet. And his shirt just wouldn't stay tucked in. tucks his shirt ''Maybe it was too small for him. But then, Caillou got an idea. ''takes the tape ''Caillou thought he might be able to tape his shirt. ''made the tape too long Caillou: Yucky tape! minutes, Caillou taped his shirt perfectly, but one snapped after he walked Caillou: You stay!! walks and then 2 of them snapped also Mommy was reading the book, Caillou took teddy upstairs Storyteller: Caillou was very sad. He knew that his teddy shirt didn't fit him anymore. But, he didn't want to give it up. went to his room, and then Mommy comes in Doris: Caillou? opens the book ''There's is you wearing your teddy shirt. You look so cute. You were two. ''photo of Caillou blowing 2 candles Caillou: That's when I was little! I had my teddy shirt! photo of Caillou wearing his teddy shirt Doris: I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I gave it to Rosie! I forgot how much you used to like it. Storyteller: sat back down on the bed Caillou still like it. But, he knew he was bigger now and it didn't fit him anymore. Doris: Maybe we could put it away in a special place to keep forever. Caillou: I'm going to give it to Teddy. takes off his shirt and puts it on to Teddy Doris: Good idea! Teddy, you look beautiful in your new shirt. kisses Caillou in his cheek and Mommy giggling Rosie: Teddy Shirt! giggling camera zooms in to Teddy wearing the teddy shirt and the episode ends... Category:Transcripts